ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Augments
Category Suggestion archiving Category:Augments --From Andoria with Love 08:18, 10 March 2006 (UTC) * Support: Sure, why not.--Tim Thomason 08:55, 10 March 2006 (UTC) * Does this all include all Klingons affected by the Klingon augment virus? Were they not technically augments as well? --Alan del Beccio 18:08, 11 March 2006 (UTC) ** I don't see why not. There are currently 21 human augments, according to the above mentioned list, and there are only 12 obvious Klingon "augments" by my count (Antaak, Kali, Kang, Kaz, Koloth, Kor, Korax, Kras, Krell, Kuri, Mara, Marab). As far as I know, all the Klingons had their DNA augmented to fight against the augmented airborne Levodian flu.--Tim Thomason 21:20, 11 March 2006 (UTC) * Archived --Alan del Beccio 16:04, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Icheb? Wasn't Icheb and Augment? - :How do you figure? I mean... really. How do you figure? -- Sulfur 19:48, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::The only modifications I can think of were either Borg implants, which don't make him an augment, and the pathogen put in him by his people. Was that pathogen said to be genetic, or just some virus or something? --OuroborosCobra talk 19:50, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :::From the episode: "He was genetically engineered to produce the pathogen, from birth.". --Jörg 19:54, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::Well then, depending on how wide a definition we want to use, he is an augment. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:56, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :The category should make it clear as to what's going on. The Icheb article has been amended to add the word Augment to his species -- Sulfur 20:02, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::No it hasn't. Whatever are you talking about? :P --OuroborosCobra talk 20:06, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Augment quotes From : : ARCHER (referring to Soong's augments and Khan's supermen): They were '''augment's. Their genetically-enhanced DNA matched embryos stolen from a medical facility over twenty years ago. Stolen by you.'' : TUCKER (referring to Khan's supermen): So there could be a bunch of '''augment's from the Eugenics Wars running around loose.'' : ARCHER (referring to Soong's augments): The Klingons have threatened to retaliate with everything they've got. We're the fastest ship and the most experienced crew. We have to find the '''augment's and bring them back. It's the only way to avert a war. We launch in six hours.'' : SOONG (referring to his augments): If I could examine the DNA samples the Klingons recovered, I could tell you something about the current state of the '''augment's.'' : TUCKER (referring to Khan's supermen): Well, if I remember my history, these '''augment's you love so much had plenty of slaves.'' : ARCHER (referring to Soong's augments): Then tell me how to find the augments. You know where they're going. : SOONG (referring to his augments): He didn't need to suffer. Genetic engineering could've cured him. Those who want to suppress my '''augment's are the same ones who condemned your father to death. Turn the ship around, Captain. Go home. Leave them alone.'' From : : SOONG (referring to Khan's supermen): Some claim humanity rose up against the '''augment's. Others say the augment's began fighting among themselves. Whoever started it, the war devastated Earth. Millions perished. And when it was over people like you were feared. Humans will always fear you. They fear your power, your intellect. They fear you because you're everything they want to be, but can't be. Which is why I brought you here, where it's safe. I've raised you like my own. You call me father. But I'm only watching over you. You belong to the future, and someday you will fulfill humanity's promise. : ARCHER (referring to Soong's augments): Captain's starlog, supplemental. Doctor Soong and his '''augment's have escaped on a Klingon bird-of-prey. Without any other leads, we've proceeded to the coordinates Soong gave us when we began this mission.'' : ARCHER (referring to Soong's augments): For an augment, he didn't put up much of a fight. : PHLOX (referring to Soong's augments): ''He isn't an '''Augment. He's an anomaly. His DNA is similar to the others, but not identical. He was born with none of their enhanced abilities.'' : MALIK (referring to Soong's augments): Why shouldn't I lead? '''Augment's should be led by augment's. : UDAR (referring to Soong's augments): ''I'm an '''augment.'' : PHLOX (referring to Soong's augments): Even an '''augment' needs oxygen.'' : TUCKER (referring to Soong's augments): Augment's and one Human.'' From : : In the title (referring to Soong's augments) : SOONG (referring to Khan's supermen): You did the right thing. If he deploys that weapon, he'll be confirming everything they've said about '''augment's for the last hundred and fifty years. They'll destroy all of you. You have to help me stop him. We can sabotage the engines or the torpedo launchers.'' : SOONG (referring to his augments): My children. The '''augment's are planning to attack a Klingon colony.'' : ARCHER (referring to Soong's augments): Your story doesn't sound very plausible. I think we were getting close to finding your '''augment's. You may have put yourself into that escape pod to throw us off.'' : ARCHER (referring to Khan's supermen): ''None of that would have mattered in the end. It's in their nature. They were engineered to be this way. Superior ability breeds superior ambition. One of their creators wrote that. He was [[suicide|murdered by an '''augment]].'' From : : PHLOX (referring to Soong's augments or Khan's supermen): I have seen these sequences before. Six months ago, to be precise. This is '''augment' DNA. How did modified human genes find their way into this virus?'' : K'VAGH (referring to Soong's augments): Is that really such a surprise, Doctor? It took only two human '''augment's to commandeer a Bird of Prey and murder its entire crew. The Empire could not allow an inferior species to gain an advantage on us. Imagine, every Starfleet vessel manned with genetically engineered humans.'' : PHLOX (referring to Soong's augments): Earth banned genetic engineering decades ago. The '''augment's who attacked you were relics of another era.'' : PHLOX (referring to K'Vagh's prisoners): You were trying to create Klingon '''augment's. But Soong's experiments were all killed. Where did you get the genetic material?'' : PHLOX (referring to Soong's augments): Their cranial ridges started to dissolve. '''Augment' DNA was more aggressive than you realised.'' : ANTAAK (referring to K'Vagh's prisoners): For a time it appeared we were quite successful. Our '''augment's might have looked Human, but they were Klingon. Stronger, more intelligent. Then, their neural pathways started to degrade. They died in agony. One of the test subjects was suffering from the Levodian flu. The augment genes modified the virus.'' : ANTAAK (referring to K'Vagh's prisoners): They wouldn't destroy us if they knew we had created Klingon '''augment's.'' : ANTAAK (referring to K'Vagh's prisoners): It succeeded for a brief period. If Phlox and I can find a way to stabilise the human DNA prior to the onset of stage three, our '''augment's would survive. If we're successful, you could use them as leverage, force the High Council to give us more time to find a cure.'' : PHLOX (referring to K'Vagh's prisoners): You don't seriously expect me to help you create Klingon '''augments'?'' From : : PHLOX (referring to K'Vagh's prisoners): You want me to create Klingon '''augment's. Living weapons. I won't do it.'' : PHLOX (referring to K'Vagh's prisoners): Yes. Yes. That would stop the genetic effects of the virus in stage one. There'd be changes of appearance, some minor neural reordering, but no development of stage two characteristics. No enhanced strength or speed or endurance. But then General K'Vagh would not get his '''augment's. He would never allow it.'' : K'VAGH (referring to his prisoners): The Denobulan is close to perfecting the '''augments genome. : K'VAGH (referring to his prisoners): Command chose his unit for the '''augment' experiment when we had exhausted our supply of prisoners. My son was a warrior. He asked for no special treatment, and I gave him none.'' : PHLOX (referring to K'Vagh's prisoners): Why did you think you'd succeed in perfecting '''augment's when Doctor Soong failed?'' : PHLOX (referring to Khan's supermen): Augments don't. Their increased aggression is matched by their decreased inhibitions. You'd lose control of them, just as Humans did. : K'VAGH (referring to his prisoners): Cure? You were supposed to perfect the '''augment' genome!'' : HARRIS (referring to K'Vagh's prisoners): I called to thank you. Everything went according to our projections. The Empire's been stabilized. I doubt very much they'll be experimenting with augments anytime soon. There, according to these quotes, all of the supermen that Soong hung around with were augments (except for Udar), as were all the Supermen in the Eugenics Wars. Only the Klingons who died in Antaak's experiments were "Klingon augments," as the point of Section 31's involvement was that Klingons wouldn't want to try to make any augments again. Augments are referred to as "supermen" 4 times in and genetically engineered people are referred to as "mutants" (by themselves, likely derogatorily) in and .--Tim Thomason 20:53, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Julian Bashir Wasn't Julian Bashir and Augment? --Lucure 14:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :See here for more information on this. - 14:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC)